it's a long, long goodbye
by flourites
Summary: Mereka hanya membuat Ryouta terseret hingga ke dasar. [Kise, Kuroko]


a/n: inspired by grey's anatomy season 8 ep 10  
special thanks to denayaira for the help throughout this fic!

.

.

["_what if it's your birthday tomorrow?"_]

["_I don't know."_]

.

.

.

Koridor penuh trauma, koridor teror. Tetsuya merasakan adrenalinnya merembas lewat sekujur saraf yang berdenging lelah sembari ia terus memaksakan berlari mengikuti derak kereta tempat tidur yang berpacu menuju ruang operasi. Sesuatu dalam dadanya berdenyut pedih selama ia menyapukan pandangannya pada badan Ryouta yang terasa dingin, goresan luka dan bercak darah menggenang di pinggang dan dadanya yang terluka akibat hantaman dengan dashboard mobil.

Tetsuya sudah berusaha menjaganya hangat; setelah berpayah menyeret Ryouta tertatih-tatih dari mobil mereka yang kini hancur - menyingkir ke tepi jalan yang aman. Tidak nyata rasanya hanya beberapa jam yang lalu langit masih merah di ufuk dan mereka baru saja memulai perjalanan. Waktu itu, gelap gulita di rute sepi dimana jarang ada kendaraan lewat sementara mereka berdua berdarah-darah oleh pecahan kaca dan metal. Tetsuya telah dengan gemetar meraih telepon genggam mereka yang masih berfungsi dan menelpon bantuan, sambil menggenggam Ryouta yang naik turun dalam kesadarannya.

Namun kini, kini mereka di dimensi yang sama sekali lain malam itu. Lampu benderang di koridor yang wangi antiseptik, tidak bercela, dengan ruang-ruang dan paramedik dengan peralatan mereka, profesional. Tetsuya hanya mengencangkan pegangannya sendiri pada kerangka tempat tidur itu, menyisakan getar-getar kedinginan dari luar dan mungkin hipotermia serta bercak kering darah (_bukan darahnya, bukan_) dalam genggamannya sembari dia ikut. Kondisi Ryouta sudah lebih baik dengan bantuan masker oksigen dan jarum IV yang disuntikkan di celah sempit antara tangannya yang berlumuran darah mengucur. Mereka akan membawanya pergi, sekarang. Tetsuya hanya harus menunggu, _menunggu-_

Ketika kereta mereka tiba di depan ruang operasi, salah satu dokter menghentikan iring-iringannya dan Tetsuya tahu inilah saatnya. Ia harus melepasnya pergi agar dapat kembali dengan lebih baik. Dengan satu usapan ibu jarinya hati-hati, di pipi Ryouta yang merekah merah dan juga berbaret akibat menahan dingin di luar kini Tetsuya harus melepasnya.

Oleh satu anggukan dari dokter yang kini memegang haluan itu mereka menggiringnya ke dalam ruang operasinya, dan meninggalkan Tetsuya di sana.

_Jangan pergi._

* * *

Dua jam ke dalam operasi, Tetsuya duduk di kursi ruang tunggu yang biru sementara kelibat orang di rumah sakit mulai mereda ke dalam malam. Jarum panjang menyeret dirinya sepanjang delapan, hingga ke sembilan malam selama seorang dokter intern menjahit luka di dahinya dan memberinya aspirin untuk rasa sakit di ER. Tetsuya menolak untuk berbaring; memilih untuk duduk sendiri di deretan kursi yang disusun berbentuk bujur sangkar dengan warna-warni ruang tunggu itu mengablur dari ujungnya.

Menjelang detik-detik menyedihkan ke jam sepuluh, setelah mengelus jemarinya dalam sosok imajinari yang telah ia rengkuh beberapa jam lalu, Tetsuya ingat mengeluarkan telepon genggamnya dan menekan speed dial nomor tiga. Satu dari sedikit orang yang terpikir olehnya untuk saat-saat seperti ini.

_["Tetsuya? Kalian tersesat?"_

_"Maaf, kami tidak bisa datang..."]_

Tetsuya mulai menghitung mundur ke jam sebelas, ketika dari arah pintu masuk dua sosok familiar muncul. Seorang lagi tinggi dengan pakaian khasnya; kemeja berkotak-kotak merah, dan seorang lagi dalam dress pendek akhir musim semi tergesa-gesa dengan tatapan liar, menyapu ke seluruh ruangan. Mereka sempat bertanya ke resepsionis, hingga Tetsuya berdiri dan melambaikan tangannya lunglai, memanggil.

Ketika Taiga dan Satsuki terengah-engah datang melihat wajah pucat khawatir, kesadaran diri Tetsuya meroket. Apa yang mereka lihat dari dirinya, sekarang. Dengan pakaian kasual pergi, lengkap dengan training untuk pergi menginap di rute sepi gunung namun ada bercak darah menghitam di kemeja dan celananya, jahitan di pelipis, goresan besar kecil sana sini dan aspirin bekerja meredam sakit kepala yang mengaburkan pandangannya. Menyedihkan.

Tetsuya tidak tahu harus memulai dengan apa, setelah penjelasan terbata-bata lewat sambungan telepon tadi. Ia dapat merasakan deretan pertanyaan Satsuki siap menyembur kapan saja suaminya tidak mampu untuk berbicara, namun Taiga hanya diam sesaat dan menghela nafas berat sebelum melemparkan dadu pertama.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Tetsuya? Di mana Ryouta?"

Tetsuya merasakan matanya refleks memincing entah oleh rasa sakit ataupun nama Ryouta yang disebut seorang lain daripadanya sepanjang deretan doa yang akan diucapkannya selama berjam-jam lagi. Tapi ia menjawab.

"Ryouta ada di ruang operasi sejak...dua jam lalu. Aku baik-baik saja." Perjelas Tetsuya, nadanya pelan dan sedikit monoton. Ia merasa buruk telah menghancurkan rencana bersenang-senang antar keluarga kecil itu berdua, dengan berada di sini.

"Tetsu-kun," Satsuki menghembuskan namanya dan bergerak duduk. Tangannya meraih tangan Tetsuya yang membeku, dan meremasnya.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Kami akan menemanimu di sini."

* * *

Tiga jam berlalu, Tetsuya tenggelam dalam labirin pikirannya sendiri dan dua gelas kopi dalam sistemnya sebagai _excuse_ Taiga untuk merenggangkan kakinya dengan berjalan menyusuri lorong-lorong rumah sakit, mencari vending machine. Tetsuya menghitung mundur ke dalam malam. Sejam lagi hari akan bergeser.

Ketika jarum jam menyeret ke perbatasan antara malam dan pagi, para dokter magang masih berputar di koridor untuk berjaga, dan Tetsuya menutup matanya. Tulangnya bergemelutuk lelah, ia membayangkan kasur dan selimut favoritnya dan sosok favorit penghangat badan yang biasa meringkuk. Kemudian membayangkan meja bedah dan lampu sorotnya.

Dua puluh menit lewat hari baru, ruang operasi itu terbuka, dan dokter yang menangani Ryouta tadi berjalan keluar dengan ekspresi gamblang tak terbaca. Atau Tetsuya tidak memperhatikannya, badannya hanya sontak berdiri, berjalan ke arah informasi datang. Dokter itu tersenyum singkat padanya dan ketika mata mereka bertemu, memulai laporannya.

"Operasinya berhasil, walaupun kondisi suami anda sempat beberapa kali turun," jelas dokter itu (perempuan, muda, dengan mata yang pengertian dan Tetsuya sudah lupa lagi namanya) "namun malam ini adalah malam yang menentukan. Kami akan segera membawanya ke ICU."

Tetsuya menemukan dirinya menggigit bibir karena tak bertemu respon yang cukup koheren untuk mengisi kekosongan dalam dirinya sendiri, yang segera bangkit, ketika mereka membuka pintu ruang operasi itu sekali lagi kereta tempat tidur itu didorong keluar bersama semua peralatan yang mengiringinya. Kakinya terasa terakar ke dalam tanah dan bibirnya kelu, sulit untuk bergerak.

Pagi ini adalah penantian.

* * *

Satsuki terlelap sekitar jam satu pagi, perutnya yang berisi kehidupan kecil menguras tenaganya untuk duduk dan menunggu. Setelah Taiga menyelimuti bahunya dengan jaket, Tetsuya meminta (menawarkan) mereka untuk pulang saja dan beristirahat.

Taiga menatapnya memincing, seolah ada kata-kata di ujung lidahnya yang akan merambat keluar, bila saja Tetsuya tidak menatapnya teguh dan datar.

(Mereka berdua baru saja berkunjung ke dalam ruang rawat itu, intensif dengan maksimal dua pengunjung dan kursi sofa untuk menunggu, pintu tembus pandang diawasi dokter yang berjaga. _Kami akan baik-baik saja, _jawab Tetsuya pada pertanyaan Taiga dalam keheningan. _Ryouta akan baik-baik saja._)

"Aku akan kembali pagi nanti. Kau perlu kubawakan sesuatu? Pakaian Ryouta―atau pakaianmu?"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku akan mengambilnya nanti sendiri." Jawab Tetsuya, senyum itu terpatri terlalu lama di bibirnya untuk sejenak hingga Taiga percaya bahwa senyum itu tidak nyata. Ia mengurut dahinya, dan menyerah untuk membantah lebih jauh, sementara banyak pikiran berkelebat dalam kepalanya melihat Satsuki yang terlelap di ruang tunggu.

"Baiklah. Aku akan mengantar Satsuki pulang- dan akan kucoba kembali nanti pagi. Perlukah aku menelpon―"

"Tidak. Tidak perlu."

Ekspresi Tetsuya mungkin tidak berubah, namun Taiga menatap lekuk yang turun di sudut bibirnya, menahan sesuatu.

"Baiklah. Kabari aku kalau ada perkembangan, oke?"

Tetsuya mengangguk dalam afirmasi, dan menunggu Taiga membangunkan Satsuki untuk mengajaknya pulang.

* * *

Tetsuya hanya memiliki jam dinding sebagai panutan yang memberi tahunya kapan waktu saat ini, karena sudah terasa seperti sebulan dan sehari ia duduk di atas kursi sofa, dan mengelus jemari Ryouta yang dingin, pelan. Kronologis saat ia merengkuh Ryouta dalam kegelapan, bilur darah dan bisikan yang bergetar _bangunlah, bangunlah _dan sirine di kejauhan dan lampu yang menyorot mereka-

Membuat Tetsuya tersentak bangun ke kenyataan, menatap sosok yang sudah berbalut perban di balik gaun rumah sakitnya dan bernafas pelan. Masuk. Keluar. Mereka bertahan.

Jarum jam itu berhenti terlalu lama di angka satu.

* * *

Tak tahu lagi berapa lama maupun sudah berapa cairan dan suara _bip...bip_ mesin berlayar karbon menghantuinya, Tetsuya mendengar suara pintu kaca transparan dibuka dan dokter perempuan itu (Fujihisa, namanya, ia akhirnya ingat) melangkah masuk. Mereka berdua memiliki aura kelelahan yang sama, dengan proporsi lebih banyak pada Tetsuya yang masih dalam bajunya yang sedikit lusuh.

Dokter itu mengangguk padanya dan tersenyum dalam, "Cek vital," sebelum meraba nadi di leher Ryouta untuk memeriksa denyutnya dan memperhatikan angka-angka di monitor.

Beberapa saat berlalu, dan mata Tetsuya mengikuti gerak dokter itu kembali menatapnya dengan mata yang menyenangkan (warnanya cokelat). "Kondisinya sejauh ini masih stabil,"

Senyum tipis dan turunnya pundak Tetsuya yang tidak ia sadari telah tegang, hampir muncul di gesturnya bila saja tidak-

Alarm dari salah satu monitor karbon itu berbunyi. Angka yang berubah-ubah, Tetsuya tidak tahu, sembari ia berdiri di tengah suara nyaring yang mengundang perhatian perawat yang berjaga. Dokter itu mengatakan beberapa status dengan nada cepat, sementara beberapa perawat muncul mereka menyeret kereta kecil berisi alat kejut jantung yang sudah Tetsuya lihat beberapa kali (semenjak mereka masuk). Selang-selang digeser. Melihat semua kelebat manusia yang bergerak cepat ini, Tetsuya terlihat linglung. Dokter itu berseru pada seseorang agar membawa Tetsuya keluar dari ruangan, dan ia menangkis lengan maupun deretan bujukan profesional itu untuk tinggal di dalam.

"Tolong-"

"_Pak-_"

Alat kejut itu dicharge. Angka, status, seruan, sistematis sementara alat itu berbunyi nyaring dan Tetsuya melihat Ryouta tak bergeming disentak oleh alat kejut itu, sekali. Garis nyaris lurus hanya berdetak sekali dan kembali tak bergeming. Berdetaklah, berdetaklah.

Ia berharap.

Kali ketiga, ketika Tetsuya sudah memohon keras dalam kepalanya, suatu tanda membuat alat itu berhenti membunyikan alarm dan paramedis terlihat lega akan stabilisasi itu. Tidak dengan Tetsuya; ia berdiri dan merasa hatinya runtuh di sana ketika mereka membetulkan posisi Ryouta lagi dan menambahkan beberapa obat untuk membantunya stabil.

Waktu-waktu terus mengayuhnya tanpa tujuan.

* * *

Lewat jam empat pagi pagi, tempat duduk Tetsuya – kursi kayu dengan sedikit bantalan – telah lama dingin dari panas tubuhnya yang tak lagi di sana di ketiga kalinya dokter dan perawat menerobos masuk untuk menyelamatkan tanda-tanda vital Ryouta yang terus menurun. Hanya dalam kurun waktu tiga jam; selama itu beberapa puluh menit Tetsuya menggenggam tangannya dan berusaha tenang sementara ia tahu, ketika alarm itu berbunyi maka mungkin saja, kali ini Ryouta akan lepas dari raihan.

Tetsuya tetap menolak untuk keluar dari ruangan setiap kali itu terjadi, dan berusaha tenang, walaupun wajahnya pucat pasi dan dokter itu pun membiarkannya melihat tanpa lebih dari sapuan pandangan yang bertemu dan kepercayaan, _aku membiarkanmu melihat dari situ_.

Ketika dengan hati-hati ia duduk kembali di atas bantalan dan mencoba membaur dengan latar belakang, Tetsuya merasa begitu tembus pandang. Ia duduk di sini dan Ryouta masih terus memejamkan matanya, hingga Tetsuya harus menggenggam tangannya dan bertanya, _kau lelah, setelah paramedis itu memaksamu bangun?_ Biru cyan meleleh jadi setetes air mata, sementara di bentangan langit gelap muncul setitik pagi. Baru kemarin mereka masih tertawa dan Tetsuya tak ragu untuk membiarkan dirinya beristirahat terhadap bahu yang kuat menyangganya. Ketika kemarin dan sekarang hanya berjarak sembilan jam.

Di tengah-tengah ruang yang sunyi itu, Tetsuya menyerah pada mimpi dangkal dan kantuk: yang berisi decit rem dan tikungan gelap, mobil yang hampir terperosok masuk dan darah-darah-_darah_ melumuri pecahan kaca dan dashboard dan Ryouta yang terkulai dan merintih di kursi kemudi. Gelap. Gelap. Bintang-bintang. Angin dingin akhir musim semi, jaket yang Tetsuya lepaskan untuk menyelimuti Ryouta sembari ia menggenggamnya dan tidak menangis dan merasakan darahnya terus merembes di pangkuan. Tepi jalan. Tidak seorangpun telah lewat di rute-rute sepi, hingga ambulans datang seperti lampu sorot. Ryouta, Ryouta _bangun–_

"Anda baik-baik saja, Pak?"

Tetsuya terjentik bangun oleh sosok dokter itu yang menatap dengan sedikit khawatir kepadanya atas respon nihil setelah beberapa kali.

Tetsuya mengangguk dan mundur dalam kursinya, menatap dokter itu tersenyum maklum akan keterbatasan reaksinya dan kembali memeriksa segala mesin yang menjaga Ryouta dan meraba denyut di lehernya.

Tetsuya melirik jam, mengkhianati khawatirnya sendiri untuk meraih kontrol diri akan jam, yang berisi _Taiga akan kembali datang_ dan_haruskah ia mengambil sarapan kilat dari vending machine terdekat saja, _serta _kapan ia bisa pulang membawakan pakaian Ryouta, _hingga.

Dokter itu memanggilnya untuk berbicara sebentar di luar.

Di tengah aktivitas rumah sakit yang menggeliat bangkit dan secara implisit semakin ramai walaupun baru setitik cahaya oranye di ufuk bangkit, Tetsuya menemukan dirinya lebih mudah untuk terbenam dalam semua itu daripada mendengarkan kata-kata dokter itu lagi. Lekuk bibirnya tidak terlihat terlalu gembira dengan kondisi Ryouta, pasti. Ia berbicara mengenai jalan yang amat panjang di depan mereka, posibilitas ini dan anu,

"Apa yang anda tahu?" Tetsuya tidak bermaksud membantah. Namun kata-kata itu hanya lewat tanpa dimengertinya dan berguna untuk segala sesuatu, yang diperlukannya untuk bertahan.

"Maaf?"

Tetsuya tak bergeming. "Apa yang anda tahu mengenai kondisinya, sekarang?"

Dokter itu merapatkan mulutnya lagi atas dorongan agar ia membuat kesimpulan, dan membuatnya sejelas mungkin.

"Saya tahu, bahwa kami telah melakukan sebisa kami untuk menjaga kondisi suami anda sestabil mungkin. Saya tahu bahwa dari hasil tes ginjal yang–"

"Apa artinya?"

Dokter itu tidak mengambil jeda lagi untuk menjelaskan. "–Hasil tes itu bisa berarti, organnya kini mulai gagal, satu persatu. Semakin lama waktu yang kami butuhkan untuk merangsang aktifitas organnya setiap kali menurun, dan hal itu berdampak berat pada kondisi tubuhnya."

[Tetsuya bermimpi akan jalan yang gelap, aspal kasar dingin dan darah darah menggenang dan Ryouta memincing matanya dalam kolam air mata dan berkata padanya, _akan baik-baik saja_.]

Tidak ada satupun dari hal-hal ini yang baik-baik saja, Tetsuya berkata dalam dirinya sendiri gusar, dan bergerak meninggalkan dokter itu di luar untuk kembali menemani Ryouta di dalam.

* * *

Langit gelap. Sirene. Lampu. Ruang tunggu. Ruang dini hari, _ingin ingin ingin sesuatu apa ini hari ulang tahunmu hari apa ini ulang tahun Ryouta ingin-_

Dan kini mereka sampai ke sini, bagaimana mungkin, bagaimana _mungkin_-

Kali keempat tim paramedik berusaha menyentaknya bangkit, Tetsuya menunggu dengan mata yang pucat hingga dokter itu melapor padanya akan deretan kata-kata dingin, dingin, bahwa mereka berhasil memaksanya untuk bangun kembali.

Dengan nada yang lurus, Tetsuya membantah penjelasannya."Berapa lama lagi ia bisa bertahan?"

Di sana. Tetsuya menjatuhkan bomnya, berusaha menjaga tatapannya tetap tak terbaca sementara ia menemukan sekon dimana dokter itu mundur ke dalam dirinya sendiri dan memikirkan masak-masak jawabannya lagi. Tetsuya takut akan bibit-bibit pikiran yang kini juga tertanam dalam pikirannya. Mereka akan tumbuh ke dalam kesimpulan-kesimpulan yang absurd yang berusaha secara supel dikatakan dokter itu—seperti misalnya, melepas Ryouta pergi.

Tetsuya tidak ingin memikirkannya.

(Tidak kali ini. Ia telah menghabiskan beberapa jam persis setelah malam jatuh, menggenggam Ryouta dan menungguinya sepanjang malam dengan pikiran kalut. Mereka tidak boleh mundur sekarang, mereka _tidak bisa_ mundur sekarang, namun melihat badan Ryouta yang terus dipacu untuk bangkit dan akan retak, _retak—)_

Dokter itu menghela nafas signifikan, dirinya tenggelam di antara gumam kehidupan dalam rumah sakit yang menggeliat seiring pagi. Tetsuya dapat melihat sinar mentari yang naik di ufuk jatuh dari sela-sela vitras, pagi yang sama yang selalu dihabiskannya menunggu Ryouta pulang ataupun mereka tertawa berdua di atas kounter dapur. Dan kini mereka di sini.

"Kami akan mengusahakan kondisinya menjadi lebih stabil agar bisa membawanya ke ruang operasi, untuk memperbaiki,"

Tetsuya berusaha mendengarkannya sampai selesai; deretan kata-kata tidak nyata dan harapan yang dipaksakan, sambil mencoba menghapuskan mimpi gelapnya sendiri akan (malam dingin gelap darah amis pecahan kaca dan kata-kata jatuh seperti hujan mengenai _kita akan baik-baik saja dan tolong, tolong jangan kehilangan kesadaranmu karena aku_)

Ia hanya bisa merapatkan bibirnya dalam satu garis tipis, dan mengambil sisa-sisa tenaganya lagi untuk berbalik dan menatap Ryouta yang tertidur lelap.

Tidak, tidak, Ryouta tidak tertidur. Ia hanya sudah mulai tenggelam dan kehabisan nafas, suatu proses yang lama yang akan menghancurkan jantungnya.

Dokter itu kini berhenti berbicara dan mungkin tidak tahu harus berkata apa-apa lagi. Ia hanya menunggu Tetsuya untuk reaksinya.

"Saya akan memikirkannya." Tetsuya berdalih pelan.

[Tetsuya tahu tidak punya banyak waktu.]

"Baiklah." Dokter itu mengangguk dan meninggalkan dirinya untuk memeriksa pasien yang lain.

[Namun ia terus menunggu. Lagipula, tenggelam adalah proses yang panjang.]

* * *

"Tolong hentikan."

Semakin cahaya bangkit lewat celah-celah vitras, menerangi wajah Ryouta dan kenyataan yang begitu menyilaukan, Tetsuya semakin menyadari. Wajahnya pucat, dan nafasnya hampir habis bila saja semua monitor karbon itu tidak terus memacunya maju dan _hidup, hidup, hidup_. Tuhan tidak pernah memberi waktu. Mereka hanya membuat Ryouta terseret hingga ke dasar.

Keenam kalinya mereka mengejut jantungnya, Tetsuya membenamkan kukunya hingga timbul titik-titik darah di lengannya, melihat sosok itu berserah sepenuhnya dalam sentakan dan alat yang memacu. Dan semua itu berlangsung hingga dua puluh menit.

"Saya sudah melihat anda menyiksanya selama—_delapan jam terakhir_. Bila anda lepaskan alat-alat itu dan dia hidup, maka dia akan hidup. Bila tidak, _biarkan_, biarkan saya—"

Tetsuya tidak percaya bibirnya berkata seperti ini, dan ia hanya bisa menunduk, mencengkeram dirinya sendiri sebagai rem terakhir bahwa inilah yang ia inginkan.

Ketika ia mendongak, di tengah-tengah cahaya rumah sakit, ia dapat melihat jawaban yang sama tertera di mata dokter itu. Mereka telah berusaha sebisanya.

Mereka telah sampai di dasar.

* * *

Dokter mematikan alarmnya yang mulai berbunyi setelah semua alat-alat itu dilepas dan detak jantungnya turun. Pena yang dipegang Tetsuya untuk menandatangani surat persetujuan itu terasa berat, namun kering.

Semua memang benar; ketika dokter itu menatapnya lagi dengan semua kejujuran di matanya bahwa tidak ada jalan lain lagi selain melepasnya, jantung Ryouta sebenarnya sudah ingin berhenti berdetak sejak lama. Mesin yang membawanya sejauh ini. _Inikah akhir,_bisik Tetsuya, menghiraukan siapapun yang menemaninya di luar sana. _Inikah akhir setelah menggenggammu di tengah gelap yang akan segera berakhir._

Tetsuya hanya dapat meratap dengan mata yang lelah namun tenang. Ia dapat melihat raut dan wajah Ryouta memucat seiring alat-alat itu dilepas, namun khayal bangkit mengambil sosok Ryouta yang di telinganya berbisik, _terimakasih, terimakasih karena sudah merelakanku pergi. Dan aku minta maaf._

Dua belas jam akan segera berlalu. Fajar bangkit dari kerendahannya di ufuk, dan mereka kembali ke titik awal dimana perjalanan akan segera dimulai. Perbedaannya, hanya kali ini Tetsuya akan tinggal.

Gemerisik bangkitnya suara rumah sakit terhalang oleh pintu kaca, namun semua itu mengantar Tetsuya meraba denyut nadi yang semakin mereda dan nafas yang memanjang.

_Aku hanya tidak ingin melihatmu terus menderita,_ bisik Tetsuya, ketika nafas itu tinggal pendek dan lengkung garis penanda tiap detak itu semakin lambat.

Nafas terakhir, untuk Tetsuya mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Ryouta."

Satu kali lengkungan, dan garis monotonis panjang.


End file.
